legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2 Episode 4
Plot: Slade, Anti Cosmo and Hades are making their way to Slade's base in the Beginning and are finding themselves dealing with The Joker and Their own past selves. Harrison and Celes meanwhile investigate themselves and find something most unusual. In the outskirts of the Cartoon Wasteland, Slade, Anti Cosmo and Hades are making their way to the castle where Slade once resided before he lost his castle and made his new land Slade: Hmm I forgot how far my castle is Hades: What you lead the ensemble in your original hideout and you still don't where you lived Slade: How long has is been since we moved territory Hades? Anti Cosmo: Quite a couple of years, Slade. Maybe Decades? Slade: Anti Cosmo, Let just say it's a long while Anti Cosmo: I do know where it is follow me boys Anti Cosmo leads Slade and Hades to their castle using his wand as it had proprieties to finding the Wasteland, As Anti Cosmo's Castle has a connection to the Castle Anti Cosmo: Here we are Hades: Home Sweet Home, Right Guys? Slade: I forgot what it looked like Anti Cosmo: Now in order to find our past selves we have to sneak into without detection Slade: I believe we there was a secret entrance at the back Anti Cosmo: There is, Actually there's two. But The best way to enter might be in the secret entrance that leads to the Mad Doctor's Lab Hades: You Two go do that, I'll meet in you my way Slade: We'll meet you in the lab if not the throne room Anti Cosmo: Let's Go Hades is quick to approach the entrance which is guarded by The Past Slade's Guards Hades: Hello Boys, I'm back from the underworld The guards let Hades in and bow to the lord of the underworld as he enters the Castle Hades: As much as I love Slade and Anti Cosmo, They could have just taken the simple approach. Spying on Slade and Anti Cosmo who are entering through the secret entrance is The Joker and his gang of rogues with The Joker having his binoculars with him. The Joker: So they went back to the Cartoon Wasteland and Slade's old lair where I resided with them Rodrigo: I once worked with him, But he ex-communicated me The Joker: You too, Then we have something bringing us together Rodrigo: The only reason we're on the same ground Zelena: Why did Slade kick both of you out The Joker: He thought I was too insane to work Rodrigo: And I tried to overthrow him Zelena: And taking over the multiverse isn't a reason for him The Joker: Apparently he thought he could do the job better Rodirgo: And Anti Cosmo caught me before I could succeed Dr. Weil: Let's just destroy the castle. My Machines are ready M. Bison: We're all ready to attack on your orders The Joker: Yes, WE shall attack. But I will personally go ambush Slade and his team. Toffee Toffee: I will keep watch, I will observe and navigate you through the castle Terrance Lewis: So who's accompanying you Joker The Joker: Any of you who are willing to get your hands dirty. .................... Slade and Anti Cosmo have both made their way to the lab and are looking for Eddy and the V Team Anti Cosmo: Are we going to recruit the whole Team Slade: We're going to recruit our top V Team Members instead Anti Cosmo. What Mojo and Harrison made is something that can make a replica of who we point it at "this device looks like a neuralyizer that Bender stole) Anti Cosmo: It can take 4 before a need to recharge Slade: We just take Eddy, Negaduck, Scourge and Nefarious I can't take the whole team as it will take hours and it would be suspicious of us to take everyone Anti Cosmo: But won't it be helpful to take everyone? We'd have more backup? Slade: I see your point, It's just we're on a deadline. "His phone rings and he picks it up" Hello? Hades: Slade, AC Are you two done fiddling in there to meet up with me. I'm in the Throne Room and I got in no problem Slade: "looks unamused" Huh Anti Cosmo: Let's get to the point, how did you convince them Hades: They said I was in the underworld, Collecting Souls Anti Comso: And they couldn't tell, you took such little time Slade: I'm pretty sure that, it would take more time than what you said Hades: I did say it took a few weeks Slade: Convincing Anti Cosmo: Slade we have a problem Slade: What? Anti Cosmo points to the entrance where two figures are present and it's Slade and Anti Cosmo Past Slade: Well, Well. Look what we have here Past Anti Cosmo: Two wannabe imposters of us Slade: Imposters?, For your information, we're you from the future Past Anti Cosmo: And your evidence to prove that? Anti Cosmo: We recruited The V Team, we managed to create our own world, and we know you're not going to shoot us Slade: You mean bring us in Anti Cosmo, That's what you mean. Past Slade: We could have succeeded without hearing that Slade: But what about the fact we're dealing with The Joker for the billionth time, even though I swear we killed him. Past Slade: Okay AC, They are from the future. Past Anti Cosmo: And you're convinced because The Joker is back Past Slade: If I know anything, it's that I would of kicked The Joker out eventually anyway, him turning and trying to kill us if anything is predicting the future Anti Cosmo: Mundane, but fine Hades then shows up behind the two past selves Hades: So Your past selves found each other huh?, Now the whole family is together, Past Slade: Hades, You're from the future too, I hardly doubt it took only a few days to complete your work. Hades: Well to be honest, I have all kinds of ways to do my work. Depends on how laid back I want to be. You get what I'm saying right? Slade: "rolls eye" Not helping your case Anti Cosmo: And by the by Hades still talks too much Past Anti Cosmo: That I collected right there. Hades: What is snarking about me, Anti Fairy thing? Anti Cosmo and his past self: It is one. Eddy from the past runs into the lab with an alerted face on Eddy: Slade, we're under attack Past Slade: What did Dib and his friends already find us? Slade: For your Information, He's has not Eddy: Whoa Two Slades? Slade: And what about it? Eddy: I'm just shocked to see two of you and two of Anti Cosmo. Past Anti Cosmo: We're shocked too Eddy: It's not them, it's something else. It's machines, maverick like robots. Slade: Dr. Weil?, The Joker must have found us. They're in it together Past Slade: Dr. Weil? Slade: No time to explain, we have to keep my castle safe Past Slade: It's my castle Slade: My former castle I meant ........... The Two Slades, Anti Cosmos, Eddy and Hades all run to the throne room where Slade's mooks and The other members of The V Team are fighting The Joker's group of villains Past Slade: What's going on? Scrouge: These robo dudes and the Kool-aid man up there Dr.Nefarious: They basically invaded us. Slade: So Joker's legion is here Dr.Cortex: Who is this, Past Anti Cosmo: Our Future selves Cortex Hades: It's complicated Eggman Nega: Don't let anyone escape this is a ravage Kingpin: "punching and attacking Eggman" Right Nega Dr. Eggman: A Little help here? Kingpin: Sorry Doc, We're applying our own help Malchete: "force choking Eggman:" Tell us where the manuscript to the first component of the compass Slade: "firing his moonraker at them" We'll tell you on our cold dead bodies Dr.Eggman: Slade you saved me Slade: I'm from the future, get your mechs and take them to brown town Eggman: Yes Sir Machete: You shall pay for your intervention Past Anti Cosmo shows up and zaps Machete Past Anti Cosmo: I think not Eggman Nega: I'll go stop Eggman you deal with Slade Kingpin: Right Slade: "dodging Kingpin" Thank You Past AC Past Anti Comso: While Slade may have his doubts, I'm in agreement Slade: Good to know Now Past Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades and The V Team minus Eggman are facing the others and are having their own issues Past Slade "fending off some foes": Where did these guys come from Hades: They're part of the Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil led by Eobard Thawne. According to the script Dr. Weil: And We're all of your past enemies out for your destruction "uses his powers on Past Slade to torture him" Hades: Let go of my past master "Torches Dr. Weil", Dr. Weil: Sektor, Sylar deal with these intervenes Sektor: Right Weil Sylar: This is should be a piece of cake Negaduck: Oh no you don't "gets his chain saw ready to cut up Sylar" However Sylar anticipates this and stops Negaduck, and Pins down Negaduck quick Sylar: Chainsaws? Cute, I have my own weapon for times like this. I call it Brain Theft Negaduck: Little help here, you idiots? Scourge: We'll cover you Eddy: Hey freak, you want Negaduck's brain. Take us all on Sektor then jumps in the way and slashes at both Eddy and Scourge Sektor: Foolish meat bags, did you think it would be this easy? Past Slade: Maybe you did, but we didn't Nefarious? Dr.Nefarious: Right on it Dr.Nefarious takes out a heat gun and torches Sektor while Sylar is thrown down and beaten down by Hades who manages to save Negaduck Sylar: Asura should do the job here, this is just silly Ra's Al Ghul: "to Past Slade" You are skilled, but this isn't a dance "he throws him across the room Anti Cosmo: Not so fast, Ghul "Attacks him with Anti Fairy Magic though a bit is deflected by Zelena" Zelena: Dark Magic?, Amusing how you have access to it but I will chose you true dark magic "fires a powerful shot at Anti Cosmo" Before it can hit Anti Cosmo, The Egg Mech manages to deflect it Eggman: Not so fast witch, I'm not done for the count Zelena: Eggman?, But Nega? Eggman: I lost him, consider this is a warning shot Wicked Witch Eggman fires a shot at Zelena and she is knocked off her broom Brother Blood: Asura do your work Asura: Fine Asura manages to use his powers to keep the entire team down and paralyzed with fear apart from Hades Past Slade: We won't quit Asura: I am so much stronger than you all and you think you can defeat me. If the Soul Eater Kids had a hard time putting me back, What made you think likewise A Ship appears on top of the sky and fires a shot at Asura's back and fires another shot at Eggman Nega Eggman Nega: What is that Asura: "looks up" A nuisance Hades then sneaks up on Asura and torches him Hades: An opportunity is more like it. Boys you are free to go Past Slade: Excellent, "Attacks Sektor and slams him into the others Dr. Weil approaches the others and decides to retreat to not waste more energy in this fight Dr. Weil: Joker said guys not to waste any more time with this and just leave Skylar: "grumbling" Fine Dr. Weil and the others leave the scene contend with the damage. Eddy: "panting" that was close" Anti Cosmo: But We're fine Slade and Past Anti Cosmo get back to the team tired themselves Slade: That Kingpin put a face down Past Anti Cosmo: As did Machlete Past Slade: But where's The Joker? The Joker appears out of the shadows, with his evil grin The Joker: Here I am Eggman: What do you want? The Joker: The manuscript to the parts of our compass Cortex: You let an attack on us and you still want something?, Get lost The Joker: In Due time, But We have managed to get something of true value from you Slades. Past Slade: What? Slade: Info on Ancient artifacts of course? The Joker: Yes that's it, One of you at least listens Hades: Get Lost, we said 1st and we're not going to say it twice. The Joker: I'll go, I got business anyway The Joker leaves to the puzzled Slade Slade: So that's our situation, Past me Past Slade: We'll help you, me, AC, Eddy, Negaduck, Scourge and Nefarious Dr. Cortex: And me? Dr. Eggman: What are we supposed to do? Past Anti Cosmo: Keep in touch, we'll need your help Dr.Cortex: How do we get in these situations "sighs" ................... The Joker and Dr. Weil are both outside the scooter mobile as they wait for their men where Gus, Mike, Darkwarrior Duck, Moriarty, Terrance Lewis and Borgia make their way The Joker: Did you find it Mike hands Joker the file but not with a joyed look Mike: Yes we did, We found what made your little vengeance quest special The Joker: It's not revenge, it's controlling Gus: Joker calm it, Mike is very well crafted. Trust him well and he will do his Job Mike: Why are you working with him again?, This guy is nuts? Gus: Nuts? Yes!, But this is more to benefit our empire over Thawne's petty goal Dr. Weil: So We found how to locate the parts and what did you losers find Morality: Loser?, Oh I wouldn't talk Kool-aid man. We found the evidence we needed for Darkwarrior Darkwarrior: Evidence that justifies why the Team must be put under my iron clad arresting policy. Dr. Weil: "bored" Interesting, back to the point Rodirgo: You sound aggravated Dr. Weil: You don't say The Joker: Enough, let's just bring this to Eobard, Dr. Weil: Yes, but whose ship attacked us when we had them under our mercy Rodirgo: Nothing I know ............... Now we have Harry and Celes investigating some areas of their own with the others in contact. Celes: So it looks like not much has changed in spite of our presences so far here Harry: It would seem that way, Celes Mojo: Not to interrupt but we are detecting some kind of a anomaly Celes: What kind? Harry: It seems like husks, certain kind of husks Sideshow Bob: Metaphorising husks, something or someone is changing people into unusual beings Celes: Meta humans? Mojo: That is possible. Harry: More than possible, extremely possibly sure Bowser: You seem to know a lot on this Harry Harry: Bowser, Look I have a device on hand that can track who and who isn't a metahuman and it allows me to have a judge on that Technus: Yeah, we all see with your tech talk Wells Bowser: Here's the thing as well Harry and Technus. None of this is Thawne's work. We know because what would he gain and he as all the technology and power he needs Harry: This could be the work of an inter-dimensional traveler Celes: But Whom? Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2 Category:Transcripts Category:The4everreival Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe